


Come Back, Be Here

by isthepartyover



Series: The Inbox 'Verse [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is proud of Darren and all, but sometimes, you really, really miss your boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back, Be Here

pagesandpens asked:

You are possibly the dumbest person ever, you know that? Also, you know you’re flattered by the attention we give you here on Tumblr. That’s why you made one yourself, stop lying ;)

…

pagesandpens asked:

I miss you

pagesandpens asked:

I’m taking that grey sweater when you get home, I hope you know that.

…

pagesandpens asked:

You went to a Taylor Swift concert without me? :( For that I am definitely stealing that sweater.

…

pagesandpens asked:

that shirt i stole doesn’t smell like you anymore

pagesandpens asked:

it just hit me how much i miss you

pagesandpens asked:

god kevin’s right we are all codependent on each other i think i might lose it because I miss you but it’s been barely a week dare i hate that i keep wanting to call you and beg you to come back and to be with me and i can’t sleep or write at all and it all just fucking sucks okay

…

From Darren:

Chris?

From Chris:

?

From Darren:

You okay?

From Chris:

Suffering from a pretty epic hangover but yeah sure

From Darren:

Chris

From Chris:

Yes?

From Darren:

I saw your asks from last night and I know you’re not at all fine

From Chris:

Shit

What did I say

The last one I remember sending was that one about the Taylor Swift concert

From Darren:

I miss you too

You can have my sweater

I’m taking that shirt back and wearing it just long enough for it to smell like me again

I’m headed back

From Chris:

What??

No

Darren, you can’t, you have other things to do

From Darren:

Fuck that Chris

From Chris:

Dare, no

That better not be you downstairs

From Darren:

Hell yeah it’s me

I brought diet coke and doughnuts and aspirin and I plan on keeping you in bed with me for as long as I can because I love you and I really really missed you

So please let me i

…

Darren is startled enough when Chris’s door flies open that he hits ‘send’ on the text he was busy typing out before it was done.

And he’s honestly surprised that he didn’t drop it or any of the bags he’s holding when Chris drags him into his house and kisses him senseless.

“Missed you so much.” Chris mumbled, sagging onto Darren once they’ve separated for air. “Really.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to be here.” Darren laughed, attempting to maneuver Chris backwards so that he could put the grocery bags down in Chris’s kitchen.

“I was lying to you because I thought you had responsibilities and I didn’t want to be the cause of you missing them but then you said you were already here and I just decided, ‘screw it, I miss my incredibly insane but attractive kind-of secret boyfriend’.” Chris rambled, clinging even tighter to Darren once the bags were out of the way.

“Oh, really? ‘Cause I just thought you only let me in because I came bearing gifts.” Darren hummed, grinning at the glare Chris immediately shot him.

“Shut up.” Chris sighed, quickly pulling Darren in for a kiss.

…

From Chris:

Miss you already :(

From Darren:

http://youtu.be/19ToC8pQrCY

From Chris:

…Dare, that was sweet and all but I can’t help but point out that lyric about a wedding ring

From Darren:

:)

From Chris:

Darren

Darren c’mon I’m freaking out a little

DARREN EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT THIS SECOND

* 3 Messages not sent*


End file.
